


Pet Names

by chaoticbirds



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jayrae, Movie: Batman: Under the Red Hood, Some angst, raex, redrae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbirds/pseuds/chaoticbirds
Summary: The bat family and friends decide that a vacation is in need, however, Dick Grayson is still apprehensive of the new anti-hero on the loose back in Gotham. Sources have called him Red Mask, Hot Tamale, and Cherry Tomato. On the trip, Jason and Raven's relationship begins to form. What happens when Raven and Red Hood come face-to-face on the field when they get back home?
Relationships: Raven (DCU) & Jason Todd, Raven/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to the DC universe so this is my first time writing about DC characters and their world. >.< I was inspired to write again after three years from all the amazing fanfic I’ve been reading lately. Since I have been obsessing over Jason Todd, I decided to write about JayRae.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Dick sat with his back to the door, his eyes glued to the TV and a cup of tea in his left hand and the remote in his right. The only light source in the room was from the TV. In the background, he could hear the ocean’s waves rushing up the shore and the faint sound of his family and friends in the other room. The room smelled of a mixture of salt and mango- someone must have lit the candle that was set out when they arrived at the beach house. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes briefly as he listened to the reporter on the screen.

“You’re losing your touch,” a smooth voice said. Dick snapped his eyes open to the petite shadow on the wall that was cast from the small sliver of the new light from the open door.

“Am not,” he huffed and twisted his neck to peer over at the girl. Her dark hair was down around her shoulders and she wore an oversized sweater that covered her shorts. Her violet eyes stared back apathetically.

“You didn’t even notice me come in,” Raven said with a small huff. Before Dick could retaliate, Raven continued, “They want you to join them for a ‘night of friendly games’, according to Kori.”

Dick turned to his drink, poured the entire contents in his mouth, stood up, and sat down the mug and remote. He straightened out his shirt and pants before looking back to Raven with a smile. “Well, let’s go kick some butt.” The corners of Raven’s mouth quirked up, but suddenly dipped back when she looked past Dick to the TV still playing.

“Him again? Have you guys found anything new on him?” Raven asked and took a small step to the side to get a better view. Dick followed her stare to the screen.

The screen flashed to Batman and Nightwing propelling from rooftops behind a dark figure. As the three began leaping to lower buildings, the light from the moon highlighted the figure to show their red mask and dark clothes. Dick had to admit the guy was skilled.

“… people are calling him the Hot Tamale, Red Mask, Tin Can, Cherry Tomato, Lobster, Fire Top, and Bald Guy. He is still being-“ the reported rattled on.

“Cherry Tomato?” A rough voice interrupted with a scoff. “Is that what people are seriously calling that guy?” Raven and Dick turned to the doorway. Jason was leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed at his chest with a small smirk on his lips. His long-sleeve shirt seemed too tight and his sweats were hung too long for Dick’s liking. He swore they were going to fall down any minute. _Get Jason some new and better fitting clothes for Christmas. Noted._

“Does this mean I should change my name to Blue Skittles? Nightwing is getting kinda old, don’t cha’ think? I got to keep the audience on their toes.” Dick replied, laughing as he turned off the screen. Raven looked at him impassively, which had Dick’s laughter slowly fade out. He cleared his throat and looked at Jason and waited for him to speak.

“Raven was supposed to get you,” Jason glanced at Raven. He paused on her eyes then slowly traveled down her small frame before resting on her eyes again. His face was static. Raven’s eyes narrowed at his action. Dick stood in the middle, his eyebrows raised with interest at the two. _Weird._

“Well, what are we waiting for-?“ Dick started when neither of them spoke.

“You, dumbass!” Stephanie exclaimed from the other room. 

“I’m coming!” Dick huffed before he walked between the two figures in the room and left the room, leaving Raven and Jason to whatever Raven and Jason do.

~ * ~ * ~

Raven sat on the top of the beach house despite the ongoing war her friends were having over the game Clue. Apparently, Victor caught Gar looking off his paper, but Gar was denying it- as usual. Raven stared out into the dark waters as her thoughts wandered. Bruce had gotten them one of the best houses with a beachfront. All the beach houses were a fairly reasonable size. Though with the entire bat family and a few friends, the reasonable size house shrunk quickly. Almost every floor space was someone’s bed and the three bathrooms were a nightmare. Raven was lucky to claim a corner of the living room floor. There was no one to kick her head, albeit her ribs were another story. Raven looked down at her open book in her lap and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair as a gust of wind danced past. Despite the cold temperature, she was enjoying herself. Her eyes began to float across the page, but they didn’t get far when she heard the sound of footsteps. She looked up to see Jason saunter over. He lowered himself to the roof’s floor and crossed his legs at the ankles in front of him as he leaned back on his hands.

“Party’s downstairs,” he simply stated. Raven turned her attention back to her book.

“So shouldn’t you be there then?” Raven replied without glancing at him. She attempted to read, but she couldn’t continue with the company. She usually could, but she and Jason rarely spoke to one another. The fact he was sitting with her bemused her. Perhaps he didn’t know she was out here.

Instead of replying, Jason stole her book from her lap and glanced at the cover. His brows raised in interest before he set it on the other side of him- the side Raven wasn’t on. Raven let out a silent sigh as she raised her eyes to him. Another breeze flew past them, causing his hair to fall into his eyes and hers to move away from her face. Raven watched his white streak as it floated with the wind before settling back down against his brow. She never really gave thought to his hair, but suddenly she found herself allured to the bold contrast of colors in his hair.

Jason shrugged at her reply. “Family game night isn’t my style, Princess,” he said and glanced out at the ocean. Raven’s lips dipped down at the pet name as she continued to look at him. Her gaze dragged down his body slowly involuntarily. He hadn’t changed his clothes since Raven saw him earlier. His maroon long-sleeve clung to him in ways Raven found intriguing. Jason, along with all the other bats, were fit. That was no surprise to her. Everyone ran around so much they burned enough calories for decades, but something about the way Jason was built was slightly different than his brothers. Raven had always thought men with overly seized muscles looked like a big stiff bear with a small head and big ego, but she had to admit that Jason was one bear she wouldn’t mind to look at. Plus his body was more proportional than those goofs, except for his big snarky attitude. Not to mention his legs. Her gaze traveled lower. She wondered if he could crack open a watermelon with his thighs alone- they were so-

“I can’t wait for this stupid trip to be over,” Jason mumbled. Raven’s eyes snapped to his face, her cheeks heating up in fear she was caught staring and not from the chilly weather. She let out a small breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she noticed his eyes still on the ocean.

“Dick was excited that you came,” Raven replied lowly as she looked out at the waves as well. There was something about hearing the waves but being able to barely see them comforting.

“Dickhead is always excited to see me, sugar plum. I think he’s in love with me,” he said with a shake of his head. “I wouldn’t tell Kori or Barbra that though. I’d rather not die again.”

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the continuation of his pet names of her. She was never overly fond of them. “Do you remember my name?”

Jason chuckled and gave her a puzzled look. “Why do you ask?”

“You aren’t using it.”

“I’m testing out names for you,” Jason replied as if she should’ve known that already.

“Why?” Raven tilted her head slightly at her confusion, wondering where his interest in pet names for her came from. He simply shrugged and looked away from her.

“I think Dick is too preoccupied with this new guy,” Raven replied in her usual monotone after a few minutes of silence. She knew Dick was getting a little angsty that he and Bruce still haven’t gotten the guy. Dick felt the answer to all their problems was staring them in the face, but he couldn’t pinpoint it, which got him more riled up. Although Dick and Raven were no longer on the same team, they still kept in touch regularly. They were, after all, best friends.

“Ahhh, that guy. Mmm. What are they saying?” Jason asked and looked at Raven. Raven continued to stare out in front of her. She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself to keep a little warmer.

“They think they’re close to finding the guy, but they know they’re missing something major,” Raven spoke quietly. “I heard them saying this ‘Cherry Tomato’ was skilled-“

“Did they now?”

“- but they are better so this Tomato only has a few more days before he expires.” Raven finished and looked at Jason when he scoffed. His lips were in a smirk and his aquamarine eyes shone brightly against the dark sky- the green from the pit pulsing underneath. Raven tilted her head slightly at his amusement. He let out a low chuckle, more to himself than to her before he returned to the water. Raven watched him for a few more seconds before following his gaze. Her skin was quickly gaining more goosebumps as the wind began to pick up, albeit she didn’t want to leave. She felt relaxed on the roof and Jason’s company wasn’t as bad as she had thought it would be. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jason move the smallest centimeter closer to her. Although their bodies weren’t touching, they were close enough for Raven to feel his body heat radiating off of him. She let her eyes close for a minute, letting in and out deep breaths before she opened and turned to Jason- only she was greeted with empty space. Her brows furrowed slightly at the sudden lack of company. The only thing left was her closed book. 

As she began to reach for her book, a figure approached the roof again. She glanced up and her eyes widen slightly. Jason stood with two blankets and pillows for them. He simply shrugged at her expression before setting up for the long night.

~ * ~ * ~ 

“That was B. He has sightings of Hot Tamale,” Dick announced when he returned from the other room, now dressed in his black and blue suit. It’s been six days since they got back from their family/friend vacation. It didn’t take long for Bruce and Dick to spring into action. A few hours after their arrival, New Guy was spotted at a shipment. Bruce and Dick had left their luggage outside the manor, asking for someone to bring their suitcases inside as they ran off. 

Needless to say, their luggage was still outside. 

Later that night, Dick came back to the manor with an injured arm. Luckily, Raven was still there to help him heal. Although it wasn’t life-threatening, Dick wanted to be in shape ASAP in case he was needed in the field again. Raven was currently sitting on Dick’s couch. He had insisted she come over for a nice dinner as a thank you for healing him when it wasn’t a dire matter. He knew it took a lot of her when she did it, so he wanted to show her his appreciation. Although Dick insisted he cooked their dinner, Raven knew Alfred prepared this meal prior to her arrival. She wasn’t going to tell Dick she ran into Alfred on her way to his doorstep.

“Oh so now it’s Hot Tamale?” Raven questioned as she stood up and grabbed her cloak and fastened it.

Dick shrugged. “I’m testing out all the names. None of them ring a bell, yet.” Raven hummed at his response.

“Since you’re with me already, I’ll let you join me and B. It’s been a while since we got to kick ass together,” he gave her a smile and walked to one of his windows.

“I’m so honored,” she said sarcastically as she followed him, puzzled. “Your door is that way.” She jabbed her thumb in the opposite direction of where they were heading.

“I know. This way I don’t have to carry my keys. It’s a real pain to carry them in this suit, yanno’? Too tight in the-“

“Alright, bird boy, out,” Raven said and pointed out the window that was now open. Nightwing laughed as he leaped out. Raven let out a long sigh and followed him out, letting her magic close the window behind her.

It wasn’t far from Nightwing’s apartment to where B said New Guy was. Raven followed Nightwing and Batman overhead, her eyes scanning the building’s surroundings they were about to enter. She floated down when B signed for her and Nightwing.

“There is supposed to be shipment here tonight, but we might be too late for that. There’s no sign of a truck and it looks like those tracks are new,” Batman said lowly. “Let’s still check it out. He may still be here.”

With that, he headed to the east side of the building. Nightwing gave Raven a thumbs up before leaping into the air to the west. Raven watched them both leave for a second before she flew up. She was about to enter the building but caught a glimpse of a figure scaling the walls upward. There must be an exit to the roof. Raven quickly floated upwards and landed on top of the door’s entry. Her hands tickled with her magic as she waited for the unknown figure. The doors busted open and a man wearing all black emerged. Raven shot her magic towards the fleeting man as she floated upwards. The man grunted as he was struck in his back and smacked to the ground. He started to get up, but Raven rapidly shot again and knocked him out. She swiveled briskly around in time to fly to the side, dodging several bullets from another person. Raven fired back towards where the shots were behind the door and flew upwards to get a better angle, though she didn’t much higher. A rope encircled one of her legs and slammed her down to the gravel. She groaned as she landed roughly on her back. As she started sitting up, a boot pushed on her chest back to the floor and the barrel of a gun pushed her chin upwards to look at the boot’s owner. She hissed at the person hovering over her. A red mask. _Great._ She just knew the asshole was smiling under that stupid red hood. Red hood? Maybe they’ll add that to the list of names of this jerk.

“Sorry, Little Bird. I can’t let the old man and Dick-douche catch me,” the deep voice said in a hurry. Raven’s eyes quickly grew in size as she stared at the man. “Mhmm, Little Bird might be a keeper.”

Raven laid there in shock as he ran off, waving goodbye as he leaped backward off the building and into the night. The sound of guns and batarangs filled the night as the door to the roof opened as an exasperated Nightwing appeared, however, Raven’s stare never wavered from where Red Hood left.

_You have got to be shitting me._


End file.
